User talk:Fear The Darkness
Welcome to Team ! The was founded on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has an established methodology and organization that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. At the top of every wiki page there is a blue navigation bar with four tabs: LG WIKI CONTENT | LOST GIRL NEWS | CLAN LG WIKI | EXPLORE. Move your pointer over each one, click on what it includes, and familiarize yourself with the . Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. The wheels of this wiki do not need to be reinvented. Understand how to edit pages in this wiki by reviewing the style and format of existing articles (for example: Succubus, The Morrigan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Vexed, Anna Silk). Please remember that deductions are conclusions but not facts. They belong in the \ Trivia / section. Hypotheses are opinions and belong in the article's Talk page. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin Albaster Thank you for contributing to the wiki, but its pages have a consistent format and layout that is followed and adhered to throughout the wiki. I re-edited your changes to the Albaster article to comply with this wiki's style. Please go the blue navigation bar at the top of the page and click CLAN LG WIKI. In the drop-down menu you will see "How To". This is where you find instructions on how to create the different types of articles in the Lost Girl Wiki. You can also observe an existing article by clicking LG WIKI CONTENT > Categories & Pages and look at the articles that exist under the subcategories (such as: Species) and use their example to edit or create articles. Virago a-go-go (talk) 06:43, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Spacing between files and text When you edit the lead of an article, please make sure that you haven't removed the space that separates an image file from the first sentence, as you did with 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Virago a-go-go (talk) 13:17, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Redirecting The Blood King to Blood King When did you get the idea that you can come to a wiki and redirect pages without suggesting the change in its Talk page first and getting feedback before doing it? Regardless of whether it may make sense to do so, you still need to get a consensus for it -- even if it's just one other person. Don't redirect a page again without running it by me ... or I will not only revert it, but also block you. Virago a-go-go (talk) 13:56, June 26, 2018 (UTC)